Naruto : Hiraishin Reborn
by NXSE
Summary: What if Naruto found out his heritage at the age of five and ran away to live a life with no ties and no bonds? What if he found out his father's scrolls on the jutsus he possessed that made him an army killer? What if Satsuki was left alive by Itachi so that he could one day come back and take her with him to rebuild the Uchiha clan? Naruto x Satsuki - DISCONTINUED-
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto : Hiraishin Reborn**

* * *

 _ **Summary : AU : What if Naruto found out his heritage at the age of five and ran away to live a life with no ties and no bonds? What if he found out his father's scrolls on the jutsus he possessed that made him an army killer? What if Satsuki was left alive by Itachi so that he could one day come back and take her with him to rebuild the Uchiha clan? What if Satsuki was saved by Naruto when Itachi was trying to take her with him and sees him save her and feels something towards him that she hasn't felt for anyone before? Will Naruto come back to the leaf and help them with the dangers over looming them?**_

* * *

 **Konohagakure no sato**

* * *

 **Five years after the Kyuubi attack**

* * *

A little five years old blonde haired boy with cerulean blue eyes and three whisker marks on each of his cheeks was running desperately as a mob was chasing him through the alleys. He had been kicked out of the orphanage he lived in a couple of weeks ago and had tried to go to see the old man but the lady at the entrance of the Hokage Tower won't let him in saying he wasn't in to see him. He had been living on the streets for the past couple of weeks and had been rummaging through the garbage heaps for food because no one helped him or gave him food when he asked them for it instead throwing him out or yelling at him. He had cried himself to sleep when it had rained the day after he had left the orphanage and had only a cardboard as a cover from the rain and the cold.

He ran through the alleys trying to escape the mob that chased him after they saw him silently gazing at the Kyuubi festival's annual parade where his idols the Yondaime Hokage's win was shown and then they tried to attack him but he ran.

"Get the demon! "one of then shouted.

"Don't let him escape "another one shouted as he ran and then came up to a dead end as they all laughed and he backed up into a corner knowing what was to come. It had happened many times before when he tried to play outside and some people caught him. He curled up into a ball covering up his chest and stomach as they hurt the most.

"Now not so fast now are you demon? "one of them asked as everyone laughed and he cried as they began beating and kicking him and after two hours the pain became too much and he fell unconscious.

* * *

 **Inside his Mindscape**

* * *

Naruto woke up in a dark place and saw that he felt no pain whatsoever and smiled. Looks like it was just a dream he thought when a rumble came from behind the huge bars in front of him and he fell down on his butt scared out of his wits.

" **That was not a dream kit. "** a deep voice said as he saw a huge blood red eye with a black slit open and then a huge fox with nine tails waving behind him come into view as he trembled in fright knowing who that was.

"You…. You're the Nine Tailed Fox. B-But how are you alive the Yondaime killed you? "he asked stuttering as the great fox demon chuckled in amusement.

" **A mere mortal killing a being such incredibly powerful and immortal like me. Now that'd be the day. "the** fox said in amusement as Naruto was now confused and thought that maybe he was dead and that was why he was with the fox because Kami decided to punish him. Yeah that was it he thought nodding to himself as crossed his legs and arms and closed his eyes nodding like a sage. The fox looked at him in amusement reading his thoughts from the seal.

" **No you're not dead kit you're in your mind right now.** "the fox said seriously and Naruto tilted his head to the side in confusion. The fox sighed knowing he had to begin from the start and so he began speaking from the start.

" **Listen to me carefully kit, and I'll explain it once and only once alright? "** he asked and Naruto nodded giving him his full attention and the fix smiled. The boy wasn't afraid of him nor was he doubting him he thought and started.

" **It all started five years ago kit, a masked man decided to attack the village and wanted me to do it for him. He had a power that could control me and he pulled me out of my previous container and controlled me with the Sharingan. That is a special power that you'll know when you're older and I'll explain it in more detail. But now to the issue at hand. He sent me on a rampage to the village and the Yondaime Hokage used a forbidden jutsu that cost him his life to stop me and seal me into a newborn child. "** he said as realization dawned on Naruto's face and he whispered.

"Me. "he said and the fox nodded sadly knowing his past and pitied the child. Not even demons such as himself tortured helpless children. Naruto brought his knees to his chest and cried as the fox just sat silently letting him get it all out and cool off.

A few moments later Naruto stopped crying and walked to the gates and the fox watched curious what he was about to do when his eyes widened as he walked through the bars and hugged his paw.

" **Kit are you not afraid of me. I could kill you and get out of the seal now you know? "** he asked and Naruto smiled at the fox.

"I'm sorry that you have to stay sealed because of me. You didn't do the attack because you wanted to, that bad man forced you and now you are all alone here. I'll be your friend and if you want to be free then kill me if you want no one would really miss me anyways. "he said sobbing as the fox made his form smaller and wrapped his tails around the boy licking his nose as he giggled.

" _ **This boy is different than the others. He believed me and doesn't hate me like those others in his pathetic species. Maybe he is the one that father said will change the world one day. "**_ he thought as he licked his nose and Naruto kept giggling all forgotten about his pain and the truth he was told. The fox felt something and spoke up.

" **Listen kit you're waking up. Don't worry now that we have made contact I can talk to you in your thoughts. Just think and I will hear it alright. Now don't tell anyone you know about this. "** he said and Naruto nodded.

"Alright Kyuubi. "he said as the fox was silent for a few moments before he spoke up.

" **Kurama. "** he whispered and Naruto tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"Huh? "he said intelligently and the fox sighed.

" **The name is Kurama but don't tell anyone else alright.** "he said and Naruto nodded as he started fading.

"Alright Kurama. "Naruto waved with a smile as the fox put his head on his paws and smiled closing his eyes.

" _ **Maybe he is the one and I could be his friend. There is nothing else to do here anyways. "**_ he thought.

* * *

 **Outside the Mindscape**

* * *

Naruto woke up and saw that he felt no pain under the bandages and was confused as heard a voice in the back of his mind and was startled for a moment.

" **I healed your injuries with my chakra kit. You were out all day for sixteen hours so I had enough time. "he** said and Naruto smiled.

"I thought it was all a dream but I'm glad you're here Kurama. "he said and the fox smirked in his cage.

" **Yeah me too kit me too. "** he said and Naruto looked around and saw he was in the Hokage office. He stood up and walked up to the portraits of the previous Hokage's and looked at Yondaime Hokage fondly as in the cage the fox had his eyes narrowed.

" **Kit throw some blood on that portrait. "** he said and Naruto was confused.

"But why should I do that Kurama? "he asked and the fox sighed.

" **Just do it. Bite your thumb and throw a few drops on it will you. "** he said and Naruto bit his thumb and threw a few drops at the picture as suddenly it glowed and then out cam a smoke.

" **Just as I thought that's why he chose you. "** he said and Naruto was confused.

"What do you mean Kurama? "he asked confused by the fox's words.

" **Open the scroll and read it. If it doesn't answer it, then I will. "** he said and Naruto nodded and opened the scroll.

* * *

 _Dear Naruto,_

 _My name is Minato Namikaze a.k.a the Yondaime Hokage as you might know from the Sandaime already. My son I am afraid this is my last letter and I don't have enough time as the Kyuubi is at the gates of the village and is coming towards the center of the village. I'm afraid I'll have to seal it in you and you might not get an easy life without me or your mother who has died from the Kyuubi being extracted from her and I will be dead from using the forbidden jutsu that I will have to use in the sealing. Below is a storage seal that contains all of the knowledge of the Uzumaki clan and mine and your mother all of which is now keyed to your blood and accessible only to you. I have left the fortune of the Uzumaki clan and my own with Hiruzen who must have given it to you as the estate you live at belongs to me. Live the way you want and be happy that's all I ask I have asked Hiruzen for you to be treated as a hero and for you to live a comfortable and peaceful life the way you want. Live happily and remember Naruto me and your mother loved you and I wish we could be there to see you grow up. I guess this is it._

 _Your father,_

 _Minato Namikaze_

* * *

He reread the scroll and the re-rolled it as he sat down on the couch and didn't know what to feel. Everything he believed was a lie and the old man had lied and betrayed him and the village had betrayed him and his father's last wish to see him as a her and his mother was the previous container of the Kyuubi. All this time the old man knew everything and lied and let him get beaten around.

"Did you know all of this Kurama? "he asked as the fox was silent for a few moments before he spoke up.

" **The seal on your mother was much tight than this one and I had no knowledge other than what Kushina told me. I had my doubts but I wasn't sure. This confirms why he chose you, he couldn't ask another for his kit when he wasn't willing to sacrifice his own. "** he said and Naruto nodded and sat silent for a few moments. Finally, the fox spoke up.

" **What are you going to do now that you know the truth kit? "** he asked and Naruto was silent for a few minutes before he answered.

" **I'm done with this village Kurama we're leaving right now. Do you support me? "** he asked and the fox smirked. The kid wanted his opinion and said 'we' instead of 'I' he thought

" **I'm with you to the death kit and demons always keep their word. Let's go you've made the right choice. We'll be free with no one binding us and manipulating or using us again. "** he said and Naruto nodded with a smile as he got up and walked to the desk of the Hokage and opened the drawer where Hiruzen kept his wallet and took it with him as it held enough money to last a month and walked out of the office as he walked through the streets and right through the gates. Many shinobi and ANBU saw him but all were happy to finally get rid of the demon once and for all and maybe he would die in the world alone without anyone to look after him.

Hiruzen walked into his office after dealing with the conspirators and the orphanage workers and had the conspirators executed for treason and the workers fired. He hoped Naruto didn't hate the village and trusted him enough to forgive the idiotic villagers. He walked into the office and saw it was empty. He looked around and saw some blood on the portrait of the Yondaime and his eyes widened in horror.

"He knows. Oh my god Naruto please don't do anything stupid. "he thought as he flared his chakra and ANBU appeared in front of him kneeling down.

"Search the village and get me Naruto Uzumaki right now. "he shouted and they all nodded and vanished. He waited for three hours before they came back. The leader of the team spoke up.

"Hokage-sama we couldn't locate Naruto Uzumaki anywhere in the village. We finally went to the barrier team and they told us that he left the village seven hours ago and no one noticed him. He is not in the village. "he said and Hiruzen's heart dropped.

"Gather every ANBU tracking team you can and search for Naruto Uzumaki. I want him found by any means possible and contact Jiraiya. Call him back to the village. Tell him it's about Naruto. "he said and they all nodded and vanished as he buried his face in his hands and sighed wearily.

"Oh god what have I done, please be alright Naruto-kun. "he thought not knowing that Naruto was gone for a long time now.

* * *

 **Two Weeks later**

* * *

Jiraiya was in the village and he was in no mood for research or anything else. A couple of days ago an ANBU dropped by and said he had been recalled and when he had asked what the matter was there had been a short answer. It concerns Naruto Uzumaki he said and Jiraiya had immediately returned to the village and was now jumping towards the Hokage Tower.

* * *

 **Hokage Tower**

* * *

 **Hokage Office**

* * *

Hiruzen was doing his paperwork and thinking about the little blonde bundle of energy that used to play in his office and sighed. He had sent multiple ANBU teams over the past couple of week but each one had returned empty handed it was as if the boy had disappeared from the face of the earth. He was broken out of his thoughts as the window slipped open and he smiled at seeing his student back.

"Ah Jiraiya aren't you a sight for…" he was cut off as Jiraiya spoke up.

"Where is he Sarutobi-sensei. I'm in no mood for games or small talk. Where is Naruto?" he asked in a tone that meant all seriousness and he winced knowing the reaction he would get won't be pretty.

"He is gone Jiraiya." He said and Jiraiya narrowed his eyes at the old man.

"What do you mean 'gone'?" he asked dangerously and Hiruzen sighed wearily knowing he couldn't stall any longer.

"Naruto has left the village." He said and Jiraiya's expression hardened immediately.

"Why would he leave the village?" he asked in a cold tone and Hiruzen flinched at the tone but continued on. He had hidden the truths for far too long.

"Two weeks ago on his birthday he went out of the orphanage to watch the Kyuubi festival and was chased by a mob of people and beaten for hours before I found him." He said and Jiraiya released his full killing intent and gazed at Hiruzen with a murderous expression in his eyes as he averted his eyes not being able to meet the gaze of his student.

"And why did he go out from the 'orphanage' and not the 'Namikaze estate' Sarutobi? And where were his 'caretakers' you wrote to me about?" he asked coldly and Hiruzen didn't answer for a moment and Jiraiya turned furious.

"ANSWER ME HIRUZEN SARUTOBI!" he roared and slammed his hands on his desk as it bucked and cracked under the pressure and Hiruzen looked down in shame and revealed the truth.

"I lied to you Jiraiya Naruto didn't know of his heritage nor of his burden. I kept his heritage a secret from him and he wasn't living at the Namikaze estate but at the orphanage. No one really liked him there because of his burden so he had to fend off for himself and a couple of weeks before the incident he was thrown out of the orphanage saying he was big enough to fend for himself. I found out about it on the night of the incident." He said shamefully and now Jiraiya was livid. He was barely holding himself back from attacking the old man and was clenching and unclenching his fists trying to calm himself down.

"Why did you lie?" he asked coldly and Hiruzen was now getting even more ashamed at each question he answered.

"Me and the elders of the council thought it was best for him to be kept in the dark and form bonds in the village holding no grudge against the villagers' hate so I kept it all hidden. Danzo and I knew you would come back to take care of Naruto the moment you knew so I lied to you all these years as the village needed your spy network. After the Kyuubi attack we were week, we just came out of war and the loss of Minato and half the shinobi forces was much too great. Your spy network was invaluable to the village so I kept the truth hidden from you and we placed Naruto in the orphanage so that he could make friends in the village and form bonds that would make him less hostile to the village." He said and Jiraiya looked at him in disgust.

"To think that you have fallen so far as to hear to the decisions of those walking mummies and that manipulative cripple." He said and Hiruzen cringed at the way he addressed the elders.

"But I think that the apple doesn't fall very far from the tree now does it Hiruzen?" he asked mockingly as Hiruzen looked down in shame at the way his favorite student was referring him.

"You always were the manipulative master but to think you would try it on Naruto of all people to make him a loyal weapon of the village, you disgust me to no end." He said and Hiruzen said nothing and took the verbal lashing he was getting silently.

"And when were you going to tell me what had happened in his life?" he asked coldly and Hiruzen answered.

"After he graduated I would have asked you to train him at some point so that you could get close to him and reveal everything to him slowly. That was the decision that me and Danzo made. You must understand it was for the best Jiraiya, he would have held a deep resentment towards the villagers otherwise and if he accidentally revealed his heritage in those beatings then Iwa and Kumo, Kiri as well would stop at nothing to get their hands on him. It was for his own good Jiraiya I wanted him to have a normal childhood without the burden of the fox or the heritage of his parents pushing him too much." He said and Jiraiya stood at the window with his arms crossed and gazed out of the window.

"You made the correct decision Hiruzen." He said and Hiruzen's face lit up as he thought that Jiraiya understood and agreed with his reasons but Jiraiya continued.

"You wanted what was best for the village not for Naruto. There is no difference between you and the elders, you always keep the village ahead of everything; even family." He said and Hiruzen's heart dropped as Jiraiya continued speaking.

"I am ashamed at myself that I trusted you and never once visited my godson thinking he was happy and I could be of use to the village on the field. I should have been there for him. Minato and Kushina trusted me but I never even met him once. It's all my fault that he was all alone getting beaten and fending off for himself on the streets." He said as a tear rolled down his eyes and guilt crept up in Hiruzen's heart as every word he spoke stung the bitter truth and he knew he was right in every word he spoke.

"So how did he find out if you kept it so well hidden?" he asked and Hiruzen looked at the portrait of Minato pointing at it and spoke.

"He found the blood seal Minato left in his portrait and learned everything, he really has Kushina's devil's luck to find out a hidden blood seal left by Minato himself." He said and Jiraiya smiled as he thought of Kushina.

"I am happy that he left the village at least now I know he is free from you, the elders and the rest of the damn council." He said and Hiruzen was stunned.

"What are you saying Jiraiya?" he asked in disbelief as Jiraiya smiled sadly.

"Yes the only thing that scares me is that he is all alone in the world. A five-year-old child, a jinchuriki nonetheless is fending off for himself but I am happy for him and believe me he'll never return to this village if he doesn't want to." He said and Hiruzen was stupefied at his words.

"I'll find him and tell him about myself and apologize for my mistakes, maybe he will give me a chance but he will now do what he wishes and I'll support him to every decision he makes." He said and Hiruzen protested.

"Be reasonable Jiraiya, this village is his home. He needs to come back." He said and Jiraiya laughed.

"This is no home to him, just some manipulative fools as well as the hateful villagers. He will be much happier on the outside world and I'll support him and protect him to do whatever he wants. Naruto is out of your hands for good." He said as Hiruzen was wide eyed at his words he decided to convince him to get Naruto back.

"But Jiraiya he needs to return. I'll reveal his heritage to the village and we will do what we could to protect him. The whole village will accept him just please bring him back." He said desperately and Jiraiya glared at him and he flinched.

"So that the same people who beat him could be kissing and looking up to him because of his name. I don't think he would like that very much. I'll be protecting him from now on even if he accepts me or not. Naruto is out of the reach of this village now and I'll make sure of it." He said as he put a foot on the window and turned to Hiruzen with a cold glare.

"And tell those beloved elders of yours that if anything has happened to Naruto before I find him, I will put those mummies in their graves like they should have been all those years ago. And any ANBU normal or ROOT sent after Naruto will be dealt by me personally." He said and jumped out of the window on a toad's back as that toad jumped towards the walls of the village. He slumped in his chair as the regret and guilt washed over him and he decided to tell the elders the decision that Jiraiya made and decided that in the end Jiraiya was right and even if he wanted to Naruto was out of his hands.

He called the ANBU and decided to tell them what Jiraiya had said and do the right thing after all these years. Danzo, Koharu and Homura walked in and sat down in front of him.

"As you all know Naruto Uzumaki has escaped the village and there has been no news of him ever since." He said and they all nodded.

"I asked Jiraiya to find him today but he has refused me clearly saying he would protect Naruto and let him do what he wishes and let him live his life the way he wants. He has clearly stated that any and all ANBU whether normal or ROOT will be dealt with by him personally if they try to force anything with the boy." He said and they were all stunned. Danzo slammed his hands on the table and stood up in protest.

"Hiruzen this is outrageous, control your students. He is the village's jinchuriki and the last of the Uzumaki clan the closest we have to a Senju and the son of the Yondaime. He is too valuable of an asset to just let roam free. Call him back and order him to bring back the jinchuriki at once. I'll rain him this time and turn him loyal towards the village." He said and Hiruzen's eyes hardened as Jiraiya's words stung in the back of his mind and he decided to right all the wrongs.

"I will do no such thing, Naruto has suffered long enough due to my foolishness to trust you and the villagers. I concur with Jiraiya he should live the life he wishes like his parents would have wanted him to. If he wants to live outside the village then so be it." He said as Koharu and Homura protested to stop his foolishness and that he was being an emotional fool all the while Danzo remained silent.

"You can't let him leave like that. The council will make sure he remains in the village as the jinchuriki laws state and not even the Hokage can bend the laws set by the Nidaime Hokage Hiruzen." He said and Hiruzen fumed. Danzo was playing his cards, then so be it. He had some of his own to counter.

"I will grant Naruto Uzumaki Sannin travel rights as he will be considered an apprentice to Jiraiya of the Sannin, you cannot do anything against it jinchuriki or not. And since he isn't an official shinobi of the village he doesn't come under the shinobi council nor does the civilian council have any say in jinchuriki matters." He said with a smirk of his own as Danzo and the elders seethed and ground their teeth.

"This decision isn't right for the village Sarutobi." Danzo said before leaving as he closed the door behind him.

"I know it's what is right for Naruto." He said to himself.

* * *

 **One Month later**

* * *

 **In a Forest in the Land if Fire**

* * *

Naruto was walking through the forest after he had passed through the last village three days ago and was now tired and hungry as he fell down on the grass and closed his eyes.

He gazed at the sky and forgot all about his hunger or that he was tired after three days of continuous walking on an empty stomach as the money he took from the Hokage office was over in the last village he left.

" _I am finally free with no restrictions binding me. It feels great."_ He thought gazing at the star filled sky and the fox smirked in his cage at reading his thoughts when suddenly his eyes snapped open.

" **Kit someone is here and has very high chakra reserves, get ready you won't be able to escape a shinobi of his scale even with my help."** He said and Naruto's eyes snapped open as he saw a man with a green kimono and a red haori over it and the strangest forehead protector he had ever seem. It even had horns on it.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Naruto asked cautiously and Jiraiya smiled.

"Hey no need to be so uptight I was just passing by and saw you. Thought maybe we could talk you know?" he said and Naruto stared at him blankly as crickets croaked in the silent forest.

"We're in the middle of a forest at midnight, seriously that's the best you could do?" he asked and Jiraiya sweat dropped. Maybe that was a lame excuse he thought.

"Well you've got me I did come to meet you here." He said and now Naruto stiffened.

"Are you from the leaf village? Did the old man send you?" he asked and was on guard as Jiraiya shook his head and sat down on the grass motioning for Naruto to sit as he sat at some distance between them.

"Yes kid I am from the leaf but I am not here to force you back or anything. In fact, I am your godfather you know." He said and Naruto's eyes widened and he thought he was lying when Kurama spoke up.

" **He isn't lying kit; I don't sense any negative emotions from him."** He said and Naruto relaxed a bit and nodded.

"Then why have you come now and where were you until now?" Naruto asked coldly and Jiraiya flinched and put his head down.

"Well the Hokage lied to me about your living conditions so that I could be outside the village and keep up my spy network for the village. I didn't know you were living like you were. That is not to say I am not at fault, I should have come up and checked and I guess you could say that I too am a part of the misery you faced in your life." He said and Naruto nodded slowly and both sat silent for a few moments.

"I don't trust you." Naruto said and Jiraiya nodded smiling sadly.

"I know and you have no reason to do so either." He said and Naruto nodded. He was happy that the man understood.

"Then why are you here if not to bring me back?" he asked and Jiraiya smile.

"Well kid if you are going to live alone then you would need the money for it. Your parents left me in charge of your family fortunes and I will give you a monthly allowance and then when you know and understand a bit about money better I'll hand it all over to you as I promised your parents." He said and Naruto nodded.

"Plus kid I have to make you my apprentice." He said seriously and Naruto snorted.

"I don't want anything to do with you other than the fact that you have my parents' money and are my guardian for it." Naruto said and Jiraiya looked down, the boy didn't respect or trust him one bit but he had to do this.

"Look kid if you sign my Toad Summoning Contract you become my official apprentice and get Sannin travel rights and are in no way bound to the village just like me. You don't have to be my apprentice really if you don't want but the contract will help you keep the leaf village off your trail, that is if you wish to be free." Jiraiya said and Naruto mulled over it as the fox spoke up.

" **Sign it kit the offer isn't bad and we're on our own from now. The toads are powerful summons I've fought them myself and will be of help to you, plus you get to be free of the village. It's a win-win situation kit. Don't let your emotions come in between, think about it clearly."** The fox said and Naruto sat silently for a few moments before he spoke up.

"Alright let me get this straight, I sign the contract and get free travel rights and I have nothing to do either with you or the village except for the fact that you will be giving me a monthly allowance until I get my parents fortune. That's it right?" he asked and Jiraiya nodded.

"Alright I'll sign it what do I have to do?" he asked and Jiraiya took out a large scroll from behind his back and opened it in front of him. Naruto read the last name of the contract and traced his fingers over it. It was his father's. A tear rolled down his eye and Jiraiya smiled sadly.

"Alright kid just bit your thumb and write your name in blood and a print of your fingers and that should do it." He said and Naruto did as instructed and Jiraiya pulled out a small scroll and handed it to him as Naruto looked at him curiously.

"That is the scroll for the **Summoning Jutsu** , you can learn it later and if you need my help for anything just tell the toads about it and I'll be there. I'll come visit you once every month to give you your allowance alright." He said and Naruto nodded as he left the forest and he laid back down gazing at the sky.

" _Any suggestions on what we should do Kurama now that we have the money and are free to do whatever we want?"_ he asked as the fox mulled over it and spoke up.

" **Well you could start training in the scrolls your parents left you we would need your strength and skill to be able to protect yourself if you are faced with someone after you. That and you could do whatever the hell you want. Now I'm going to sleep."** He said and Naruto nodded as he too fell asleep.

Jiraiya watched him from a distance and gazed at him sadly.

" _Minato, Kushina I'll watch over him from afar don't you worry he'll be fine."_ He thought as he jumped from the tree and disappeared.

* * *

 _ **Author's Notes : There is the first chapter. This will be heavily AU and will have a completely different plot from canon. Pairings as I have said will be Naruto x Satsuki. Naruto will have a different personality and won't care about anything other than what he wants to do and will hold a deep resentment towards the leaf village but will return for a reason. Once again I say nothing will be like canon so no flames for it this is entirely new and ooc so read it at our own wish. Next will be a huge timeskip to sixteen years after the kyuubi attack and I'll skip out his training but Naruto will be extremely strong in this fic. If you like it, then leave a review. Until next time keep reading and reviewing Ja Ne ;)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto : Hiraishin Reborn**

* * *

 **Konohagakure no sato**

* * *

 **(Timeskip Sixteen Years after the Kyuubi attack)**

* * *

 **Hokage Tower**

* * *

 **Hokage Office**

* * *

Hiruzen was going through the paperwork on his desk silently as Team 7 appeared and he stopped working and gave them all a smile. He took in the faces of Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuga and Satsuki Uchiha; the best team Konoha had had in this generation along with their sensei who was lazily engrossed in his book and gave him an eye smile and a nod as he returned back to his reading and Hiruzen sighed. Something's never change he thought as he took out a mission from the B-ranked mission scrolls pile and opened it up.

"Alright Team 7 you are to deliver an important mission scroll to the informant we have in the Land of River and return back safely with the information he gives you. Remember there might be shinobi interference hence the rank of the mission." He said and the three chunin nodded and Kakashi took the scroll and turned to his team as they all left for the mission and Hiruzen looked at the portraits of the Hokage's and his eyes stopped at the Fourth and guilt washed over him as he remembered Naruto.

He hadn't seen him ever since he left all those years ago and was ashamed that the village actually celebrated his disappearance throughout the night after he left. Jiraiya had been keeping tabs on the boy over the years and had handed him his parent's fortune and scrolls when he had turned ten and he had been living wandering around the different nations over the years with training himself as he pleased. Jiraiya had absolutely refused him when he had asked him several times to get the boy to return to his home but he was still adamant on his promise on letting Naruto do what he wished and had even threatened him that if he pushed him too much even he may go rogue, the village be damned. He hadn't pressed the issue much with him after that but had sent several ANBU teams over the years with scrolls requesting him to return whenever he caught a sniff of his locations without any pushing due to Jiraiya's threats to him; and he had sent the first few back and the rest of the times he had burnt the scrolls in front of them and had left.

Jiraiya had come around enough for him to discuss about how the boy was growing up and from what his student told him, he was a kind child with a happy nature like his mother along with her temper but had control over it due to his father's calm personality in him and had a lazy and aloof side to him that was of his own. He wanted nothing to do with any of the hidden villages especially any leaf shinobi as he had told Jiraiya that he didn't care if they lived or died for all he cared. He sighed as he thought of the hostility the boy held towards the village. He had asked Jiraiya about his training and he had told him that the boy had apparently trained mostly himself in his parent's skills along with a little help from Jiraiya over the years and was apparently loved by the toads of Mt. Myobokuzan. From what Jiraiya told him the boy was a strong shinobi even stronger than Jiraiya was and that he only won half their battles because of his lack of experience against the Sannin and even then he thought that the boy was holding back because he hadn't used any of the fox's chakra or his Senjutsu skills in any of the spars they had and knew that he held some control over it. He wondered how strong the boy now truly was and sighed.

He wanted him to come back and become a shinobi of the village and maybe one day even become his successor since he was the only one worthy enough in his eyes; ever since he had recalled back Tsunade by force after the Sand-Sound invasion, and was glad that Jiraiya was with him and had prior news of the invasion or he would have been dead right now. Tsunade had, like he had expected refused to take his position along with Jiraiya and Kakashi and he would burn in hell before he handed it to Danzo. Now once again the threat of a war against the alliance was looming as this new organization called Akatsuki had apparently formed an alliance with Iwa, Kumo, Kiri and Otogakure and declared war on them which would be going full scale from the small skirmishes that were going on for a month in nearly three months. They had plans of conquering every village under a single banner and create true peace by force. It was just a glorified version of world domination in his opinion.

He knew that Naruto's strength was essential for leaf's survival and victory in the war, but the hostility of the boy towards the leaf shinobi wouldn't make it easy for him to convince the boy to return home. He still remembered that Jiraiya had told him that the boy was a master at stealth; and was only found or left traces when he wanted to be found and that was the only reason that Hiruzen was getting the letters to him the past previous years was because he let him. He had kept the boy's identity and existence a secret over the past years internally while Jiraiya took care of the leaks outside the village giving him complete freedom and animosity over the elemental nations and a free life.

" _Naruto please come back the village needs you to come back. I need you to come back."_ he thought as he gazed at the faces of the Hokage monument especially the Fourth.

* * *

 **(Timeskip One Week later)**

* * *

 **Somewhere on the borders of Land of Fire and Land of Rivers**

* * *

Team 7 was jumping back from tree to tree after delivering the scroll and retrieving the information, as they had not had any interference from any shinobi or bandit in the mission and thought that this was going to be an easy mission. Kiba was glancing at Satsuki and blushing a bit as Hinata and Satsuki rolled their eyes. He had asked Satsuki out on plenty of dates before and the mutt just didn't know the meaning of the word rejection in her opinion. He prided himself in being the alpha male of the village since he was the rookie of the year tying the place with Satsuki who was awarded Kunoichi of the year along with sharing the rookie of the year award with him. She absolutely hated the boy since he was always glancing at her and asked her out thinking she was playing hard to get. She hated these stupid fan boys that she had who were more interested in the female aspect of life rather than becoming a strong shinobi.

Hinata in her opinion was alright if only a bit too arrogant with that Hyuga pride she had but had still come a long way ever since she had been a part of team and had improved immensely after the Sand-Sound invasion gaining respect in her clan which boosted her ego and got that clan pride of hers. Satsuki herself was a strong kunoichi and the strongest of her age group and had a cold personality giving her the title of the Ice princess of Konoha. This apparently made the fan boys swoon all the more on her rather than backing off. Kakashi in her opinion was a good jounin who valued team and comrades above all things but was a lazy ass pervert and she hated perverts along with that biggest one Jiraiya who she had beaten three times when he had tried to peek at her at the private part of the hot springs that she used. She always thought that there wasn't a man alive who wouldn't want to see her in a perverted way and just see her for what she was.

She had been the only one left alive after her brother had gone off and killed off the whole clan leaving only her alive and had told her to get stronger so that she could help him one day revive the clan when she was old enough and rebuild it in his own image as the elites they once were and not as weak as the clan had degraded itself to when he had decided to test the limits of his abilities. He had shown her the mass slaughter again and again in the Tsukoyomi he had placed her in again and again for 72 hours after which she had gone into a coma for a week. She didn't understand what Itachi meant when he told her he would come back and use her to rebuild the clan but when the Hokage had told her what he meant she had been disgusted that he would think of using her as a baby factory for his personal agenda and had trained as much as she could so that she could defend herself when she faced him.

She knew how strong he was when he left. He was already the strongest of the ANBU when he left and after all these years of staying a missing nin he must have only gotten stronger and she was only low jounin until now even with her fully matured Sharingan. She was jumping through the forests towards the village when suddenly she saw something on her feet and jumped back. Kakashi too saw it and jumped back but the other too weren't as lucky. Her teammates dropped down unconscious as she saw that there were snakes that had tried to bite them at their feet and both dropped down beside their fallen comrades and Kakashi checked them.

"They are poisoned and just unconscious, nothing lethal. They'll be fine if we get them to the village in time.

"Kukukuku but you won't Kakashi." Said a creepy voice as Kakashi instantly recognized who it was when he heard it and pulled up his headband as he saw Orochimaru come out in a black cloak with red clouds and immediately held his palm down channelling chakra into it as he jumped at Orochimaru at lightning speeds and thrust his palm covered in lightning at the snake sannin's chest.

 **"Raikiri!"** said Kakashi pulling his hand out and jumping back besides Satsuki as the Orochimaru he thrust his palm into melted in mud.

 **"Substitution!"** thought both as Satsuki activated her Sharingan and looked around.

"It's been a long time little sister." Said a monotone voice as shivers ran down her spine and she recognized that voice as another figure came out from behind a tree and she took a step back and pulled out a kunai in her trembling hand.

"You've gotten quite beautiful over the years and have grown up to be a fine woman. You look absolutely delicious. All the more reason for me to go through my plans." He said licking his lip as Satsuki shivered from his hungry gaze as he gazed at her from top to bottom seeing her waist length shiny raven black hair in a high ponytail, a loose white battle kimono with loose sleeve and some of the bandages on her chest visible, the black skirt with black fishnet underneath with slits down both the sides and black shinobi sandals. The looseness of the clothes giving her free movement in battle. He looked at her red Sharingan eyes with his own, then her moon white smooth porcelain skin, her small soft pink lips, her C-cup breasts, her plump and round ass, her toned legs and her scared expression that turned him on even more.

Satsuki was shivering a bit from his stern gaze on her but after a moment she calmed down and went through hand seals and charged up a Chidori running at him at lightning speed as he just flicked her hand to the side in the tree and caught her wrist. He squeezed it harder as her wrist snapped and she screamed in agony as he punched her in the stomach and she coughed from the strength of the punch and was on her knees.

"Get away from her!" shouted Kakashi as he started going through hand seals when Itachi closed his left eye and channelled a huge amount of chakra in his right and it bled. The tomoes spun and joined forming a three bladed shuriken as he whispered.

 **"Tsukoyomi!"** he said and Kakashi stood still for a few seconds before he dropped unconscious and Orochimaru laughed as Itachi panted and wiped the blood from his face and crouched down to Satsuki's eye level who was trying to get free of the hold when she said and his eyes widened.

 **"Chidori Nagashi!"** she said as lightning came from all around her and the Itachi in front of her disappeared in a flock of crows and her eyes widened as she felt a prick on the back of her neck and jumped back seeing Orochimaru with a smirk on his face and frowned as she fell to her knees panting and looked at him with furious eyes.

"What did you do?" she hissed as the snake sannin's smirk turned into a grin and he chuckled as he showed her a senbon dripping with poison and her eyes widened.

"Don't worry this only paralyzes you for a few hours rendering your body useless, nothing lethal." He said in chuckles and she was shocked her body was useless now?

"Yes I specifically asked him for you to remain unconscious so that we could begin the process of rebuilding the clan right now and you could enjoy it without any struggling." He said and her eyes widened as he picked her up on his shoulder and put her against a tree as he ran a finger from her cheek down to her jawline then her neck reaching breasts and then to the obi tying her kimono and started to undo the know slowly and her eyes watered.

"Please don't do this Itachi." She begged and he smirked as he enjoyed the tears that rolled down her eyes when he threw the white kimono aside to Orochimaru who caught it leaving her only in the bandages covering her torso as her crying became heavy.

"Oooh quite the eager one aren't you Itachi but I guess I get a free show along with the first born child of you both then I don't mind at all." Said Orochimaru chuckling and Satsuki whimpered hearing their talks and evil smirks and pleaded for him to stop as she tried to gain control of her body but to no avail. She clutched her eyes shut tightly, whimpering as she turned her head to the side when Itachi undid the bandages and threw it to Orochimaru who was watching with full attention and smiling as she gave up hope and wanted it to be over.

" _Someone save me please. I won't be able to live after this. I don't want this. Someone… anyone please just…"_ she thought desperately as she suddenly heard a shout.

Itachi caught one of her breasts in his hand and started lowering his lips onto her pink nipple and just as he was about to touch he too heard the shout.

" **Rasengan!"** heard Itachi as he felt something grinding in his back when he flew over Satsuki right through five trees spiralling and burying into a boulder as he came to a stop. Orochimaru turned around only to see a heel making heavy contact with his face as he too landed besides Itachi tumbling through the trees as he came to a stop and both stood up glaring at the intruder.

Satsuki opened her teary eyes when she heard the shout and felt Itachi's weight was no longer on her and saw a blonde haired boy with cerulean eyes and whisker marks on each cheek looking at her with warmth and gave her a heart-warming smile as he crouched down beside her and took of his jacket as he covered her naked torso and rubbed her cheek affectionately wiping her tears softly as he stood up. Satsuki's face flamed as she just sat there concerned for the blonde boy who was trying to save her but knew he had no chance a beating the two shinobi in front of him.

"Please run, you have no chance of beating them. Don't waste your life, they'll only kill you and then take me." She said half-heartedly and he ignored her comment as he gazed icily at the two in front of him and flicked out two three pronged kunai in each of his hands spinning them a little and then held them in a cross position of his arms in front of him in a reverse grip.

"I have seen many rogue-nin over the years, but believe me when I say you two disgust me the most. Now let's settle this right now." Said Naruto and Orochimaru fumed as he stood up to fight when Itachi kept a hand over his shoulder and coughed up blood.

"We must leave; we are in no condition to fight with these injuries. Let's leave we'll get them later." He said and Orochimaru nodded.

"We'll be back for her Naruto-kun have no doubt about it and you too will pay for what you did today." Said Orochimaru as both melted in the ground and vanished. As soon as Naruto sensed them gone he put the kunai back as he crouched down besides the scared girl who was trembling and softly cupped her cheek with his hand as tears dropped down her eyes and she looked at him with big pleading eyes and he gave her a smile as she stopped trembling and he put a hand over his jacket and she started whimpering.

"I'm sorry for doing this but I have to neutralize the poison now so that you can have your mobility back." He said softly and she looked at him with teary eyes looking for any signs of deceit but found just concern and warmth and smiled a bit motioning for him to go on. He pulled of his jacket trying not to look at her angelic body but failing and put his hands at the valley of her breasts as a red chakra enveloped his hands and Satsuki felt a bit of burning in her body before she felt her muscles responding a bit as he took off his hands and gently put her arms in the sleeves of the jacket before pulling up the zipper and she felt her arms come back to life and hugged the large jacket tightly as she cried at the humiliation she just went through. She wasn't even to slow him down and he had almost had his way with her and she cried, when she suddenly felt an arm gently wrap around her shoulder and looked to the side to see Naruto giving her a reassuring smile and she leaped into his arms burying her face in the crook of his neck as she wrapped her arms around his waist tightly like a lifeline and Naruto wrapped her up in his arms trying to away all of her pain as he rocked her gently placing the scared girl on his lap and whispered soothing words in her ears trying to calm her down as she felt asleep in his arms from exhaustion.

He tried to get off her and check on the three others but as soon as got a little loose she would whimper and hold him tightly. He sighed as he formed a cross hand seal and a **Shadow Clone** poofed into existence and went to check on them as he held on to the sleeping girl. The clone poofed out as he got back the memories and saw that two of them were poisoned non lethally and the third was fine physically so he must have some problem with his brain he deducted most probably a genjutsu. He created three more clones as each clone picked up a shinobi and he stood up with the girl in his arms bridal style as he slowly started jumping towards the leaf village. an hour later he saw the girl move a little and gazed down to see her eyes flutter open and saw her gaze at him with wide curious eyes onyx eyes and smiled. She looked like a child who just had a new candy with those eyes.

"Hey you're up." He said softly not wanting to startle her and she nodded a little and still looked at him curiously in silence and he understood she wanted to ask something but was not being able to due to the shock she was in. He himself had some of these moments after the beatings in his younger years so he understood it completely.

"We are heading back to the leaf village so that you and your team could be treated properly. I am not a good medic-nin and that masked man needs immediate treatment." He said softly and saw her snuggling into his chest and smiled. Seems like he answered her unasked question he mused and kept jumping for a couple of hours as the gates of the village came into view and he stopped as Satsuki looked at him curiously again but this time asked as she was now mostly over her shock.

"Why did we stop, the village is almost ahead?" she asked and he gave her a sad smile and a nod.

"Yes but this is as far as I can go, the rest of the way the ANBU of the village will take you." He said and let out a huge pulse of chakra as the hair on Satsuki's neck stood up from the power of the intense chakra pulse. The clones placed the unconscious shinobi under a tree as he turned to leave when Satsuki caught his wrist.

"Please don't go. Why don't you come with me back to the village?" she asked in a pleading voice with watering eyes and he sighed as he cupped her cheek rubbing it softly as she leaned into his hand and closed her eyes and he smiled as he spoke softly.

"I can't come to that village due to some reasons. You will have to go back alone." He said and she looked at him with her bottom lip quivering.

"But what if they come back?" she whispered in a sob and he understood that she was scared and wanted some kind of reassurance. He took out a three pronged kunai from his back and placed it in her hand as she looked at him confused with her head tilted to the side quite cutely in his opinion as he explained.

"If you are in any emergency and need me or if those two come back just channel a bit of chakra into it and throw it anywhere near you and I'll be there in a flash. But remember don't tell this to anyone and keep it to yourself, this is only to be used in emergencies alright?" he asked and she nodded as she put it in her hip pouch and let go of his wrist as he jumped on a branch and was about to leap out when she shouted.

"Wait, will I ever see you again?" she asked him with a blush and he gave her a thumbs up and a foxy grin making her blush intensify as he spoke happily.

"Yes you will, don't worry the world's too small and this life is too big. We'll see each other again I know it." He said and jumped into the forest as he sensed the ANBU approaching and vanished into the forest as Satsuki stood with both of her hands on her chest and a scarlet blush on her face.

The ANBU squad that sensed the huge flare of chakra came to see Satsuki standing there staring blankly at the trees while her three teammates were unconscious under the tree. The ANBU checked the unconscious shinobi and vanished towards the hospital to get them immediate treatment. The leader of the team came and put a hand over Satsuki's shoulder as she flinched and backed away and he took a couple of steps back not wanting to startle her.

"We must report this to Hokage-sama. Let's go." He spoke stoically and she nodded as both started jumping towards the Hokage Tower since she still didn't have enough control over her chakra for a Shunshin.

* * *

 **Konohagakure no sato**

* * *

 **Hokage Tower**

* * *

 **Hokage Office**

* * *

Hiruzen was going through his daily stack of paperwork when the door was knocked and he looked up in relief at the distraction.

"Come in." he said as Satsuki and the ANBU entered and he nodded to the ANBU who nodded back and vanished as he turned his gaze to the girl who was wearing a strangely large jacket for her frame and he was utterly confused as she was playing with the bottom of the jacket nervously biting her lip. In all the years he had seen her she had never been like this and saw that she was nervous about whatever happened on the mission.

"Satsuki where is your team why are they not with you?" he asked and she looked up meeting his gaze and answered.

"They are in the hospital. Kiba and Hinata are poisoned while Kakashi-sensei is in a coma due to excessive brain damage." She said and his eyes widened. Who was powerful enough to beat his best jounin and put him in a coma.

"What happened to them; who did this?" he asked and she bit her lip before answering.

"Itachi Uchiha and Orochimaru came to come get me. Itachi came to fulfil his promise all those years ago and claim me." She said as a tear rolled down her eye as a pit formed in his stomach.

"They didn't do anything did they?" he asked fearing the worst and sighed in relief when she shook her head.

"No this strange man got them off me with some attack I don't remember but they left saying they were too injured to continue fighting. He helped me and my team to reach the village safely." She said and now Hiruzen was confused. Two shinobi of their calibre left because they were too injured to fight, even in that state without Kakashi in the battle they would have taken out any jounin easily. Then why did they leave.

"Satsuki this strange man you say, which village did he belong to?" he asked and she again shook her head adding more to the confusion.

"No he didn't have any headband of any village on him, neither normal nor scratched." She said and he nodded. So he wasn't a ninja belonging to any village or a missing-nin, then perhaps he was banished he thought.

"Well Satsuki do you know who he was?" he asked and she shook her head.

"No I don't know who he was and I didn't get to ask his name but he had blonde hair, cerulean blue eyes and three whisker marks on each of his cheek and was wearing this jacket." She said and his eyes widened.

 _"No it couldn't be he won't ever help a Konoha shinobi."_ He thought but no one other than him had those rare and exotic features; and then focused on the white jacket she was wearing with light blue flames on the bottom and two lightning bolts on each of the high collars.

"Satsuki could you please turn around a bit please?" he asked and she looked at him confused but nodded and turned around and his breath was caught in his throat as he read the words written on the back of the jacket vertically in a blue colour. The words Viridian Flash were embossed on the jacket and a chuckle escaped his lips as he laughed. So that was the reason they left. It was hilarious, two of the most dangerous rogue-nin that even he would be hard pressed against running away from a sixteen-year-old child. Satsuki looked at him perplexed as to why he was laughing and tilted her head to the side in confusion and he saw her confusion and stopped laughing.

"Satsuki those two didn't run away because they had fatal injuries, even with fatal wounds those two are capable of taking out most jounin in the village." he explained and now she was even more confused.

"Then why did they leave me Hokage-sama? I was completely helpless so why did they run away from me?" she asked and he chuckled again slightly.

"They didn't run from you Satsuki; they ran from the man who was there with you." He explained and her eyes widened as he continued.

"They would have been hard pressed against him even on their best day and might still not be able to come out victorious. You were lucky to have him as your saviour since he was probably one of the only few who had the skills to take them on and win while protecting you at the same time." He said and she was stunned, then she remembered that huge pulse of chakra that he gave out and how large his reserves must be if he used that much in just a flare.

"Who was he Hokage-sama? Is he ninja of our village? How do you know him?" she asked and he gazed out of the window sadly.

"He once belonged to this village but left when he was five due to the foolishness of me and the villagers. Now he has nothing tying him down to the village and resents the shinobi of this village with a passion. The fact that he saved you and stood against those two for you and still brought you back to the village safely is a surprise in itself." He said and she took it all in. He saved her even when he hated the shinobi of the village. The thought brought a faint pink blush to her face as she ran her finger over the three pronged kunai he had handed her in her hip pouch and felt safe as she smiled.

"What is his name?" she asked and Hiruzen contemplated whether or not he should tell her.

 _"He saved her even when he hated the shinobi of this village, and brought her back while caring for her. There might be a chance for redemption left after all."_ He thought as he caught her blush and smiled as an idea came to his mind.

"His name is Naruto Satsuki, maybe you can go and give him a message from me asking him to return to the village. I have sent many letters to him over the years but he has burned them all without even reading. But maybe this time he'll return." He said as Satsuki's face lit up in happiness and he smiled.

"Of course, this is his home even if he hates it. I'll convince him to return." She said beaming with happiness and he smiled widely.

"I wish you can Satsuki, god knows only you have a chance and Naruto has given it to you." He thought and nodded.

"Alright rest and tomorrow you can leave with a squad I assemble and go to deliver him the message." He said and she nodded happily as she left the office and he gazed out of the window. If he truly did care for the girl then he would have left a trail to follow he mused.

"So I take it you heard all of it." He asked to no one in particular as Jiraiya came out from a wall with a smile and his arms crossed over his chest and nodded.

"Yes looks like the kid can surprise me after all and it has to do with that girl, maybe she can bring him back and make him stay here." He said and Hiruzen looked at him in disbelief.

"You actually want him to return?" he asked incredulously and Jiraiya nodded as he sat down on the couch and nodded with a tired smile.

"Yes I am getting old and that kind of a life he lives just wandering around without a care is good but how long will he be able to live like that." He said and Hiruzen was confused.

"He isn't happy you say?" he asked and Jiraiya shook his head.

"No he is happy but I want him to find true happiness, he doesn't let anyone besides me in to his heart and even keeps me at an arm's length not trusting me enough. I want him to find a family and live happily. I am getting old sensei and am not the man I used to be in my prime. He is powerful enough on his own but I don't want him to stay lonely all his life. I tried him to get him close to girls in the past two years but he won't ever agree and vanish with that damn jutsu of his father's." he said angrily and Hiruzen chuckled at his misfortune. He too remembered when Minato used to vanish from work with the **Hiraishin.**

"I want him to settle down here and have a good life with a family. I want myself to be able to look Minato and Kushina in the eyes in the afterlife when I meet them or what am I going to say. I trained your son a bit and left him to wander the world alone and in loneliness. Kushina will again kill me in the afterlife and Minato… I don't even want to imagine what he will do to me." He said and Hiruzen nodded sadly.

"I too want him to return Jiraiya. This is his home no matter what he thinks and he can have a happy life here **.** He needs the village as much as the village needs him. And maybe then I too can condone my past sins and meet them eye to eye in the afterlife." He said and Jiraiya nodded.

"Yes that girl, he has given a chance to her that she doesn't realize. Only she has the power to convince him to return. Maybe, just maybe she can convince him and I have seen the way she was looking at the end when she asked you about him. This is what the both of them need to nullify each other's loneliness. We can only hope for the best." He said and Hiruzen nodded both thinking of the blonde boy who left the village all those tears ago.

* * *

 _ **Author's notes : There is the second chapter. Don't flame for the intense seen of Itachi and Satsuki it was necessary and it stopped right where it was about to get ugly unlike some of the other fics that take it too far. So if you like it then review it. Well until next time keep reading and reviewing. Ja Ne ;)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto : Hiraishin Reborn**

* * *

 **Next Day**

* * *

 **Konohagakure no sato**

* * *

 **Hokage Tower**

* * *

 **Hokage Office**

* * *

Hiruzen was sitting in his office gazing outside the village not caring for the paperwork in the least. Today was the day he had to assemble the team to send for the message to be sent for Naruto and he hoped that the boy would at least listen to the message and not just blow them off like he had done in the past. He thought of the people for the mission and had an idea in his mind for who to send. He wouldn't send all ANBU this time and send some Jounins so that he would not be as hostile to them as he was to the ANBU. He flared his chakra as two ANBU kneeled down behind him.

"Orders Hokage-sama." They said stoically in unison.

"Get me Might Gai, Kurenai Yuhi, Asuma Sarutobi one team of ANBU trackers with Neji Hyuga and Tsume Inuzuka leading them along with Team 7." He said and they nodded and vanished. Fifteen minutes later everyone was assembled as they saw the Hokage standing gazing outside the window and were wondering what they were here for except Satsuki who already knew why they were called and was ecstatic to be here.

"You all must be wondering why you all are here?" he asked and they all nodded.

"You are here to get a message to a person I want to have come back to the village and maybe if you could then convince him to return and become a shinobi of the village." he said and they all nodded when Asuma asked a question.

"Why don't we just bring him back here by force and then we could…." He was cut off as Hiruzen turned around leaking his killing intent all over the room making it suffocating in the room.

"NO!" he roared and all of them were scared. They had never seen the Hokage so serious and furious before in their lives.

"You are under no circumstances to engage him. None of you are a match for him and he would kill you and be done with it in the blink of an eye. Do not engage him, do not even provoke him. AM I CLEAR!?" he asked and they all nodded as Kurenai spoke up.

"Who is the boy and what does he look like? Any details?" she asked and he nodded.

"He has blonde hair, cerulean blue eyes and three whiskers on each of his cheek. His name is Naruto and he wears a white waist length jacket with blue flames at the bottom with the words Viridian Flash written vertically on his back. He is sixteen years old." He said and they all nodded but were wide eyed at his age when Asuma spoke up again.

"Hokage-sama he is just a sixteen-year-old kid; how strong can he possibly be? Let us bring him back here by force; and then you could talk to him. It will be easier that way." He said arrogantly and Hiruzen narrowed his eyes.

"Are you saying you can kidnap me?" he asked and he shook his head not understanding what he meant.

"Then you do not have the skill to go against him. Believe me when I say that only me, Jiraiya and Tsunade are in this village who could hope to go toe to toe him and not even then come out victorious. Do not let your arrogance run wild Asuma or you will be killed if you engage him. If he was in the Bingo Books he would have a flee on sight order." He said and Asuma's cigarette dropped from his mouth and he nodded though Kurenai wasn't that convinced.

"Be reasonable Hokage-sama he is just a sixteen-year-old child, you surely are overestimating him don't you think?" she asked and he sighed.

"Well ask Satsuki, yesterday she had a run in with Itachi and Orochimaru, I think you all know them right?" he asked and they nodded. "came to get Satsuki and attempted to take her captive, but Naruto interfered and they ran away not wishing to take him on. Now does that make you think I am overestimating him?" he asked as all heads with eyes turned to saucers turned to Satsuki and she nodded confirming his words.

"Yosh! Such a youthful boy, we shall try and convince him to become a shinobi of our village or if I cannot do that then I will run 1000 laps…hmph!" he said as Neji put a hand over his mouth and gave an apologetic nod to everyone.

"Alright that is all well and good but what if he decides to attack us first?" asked Kurenai and Hiruzen smiled.

"He has a kind and lazy personality; I assure you he won't attack unless attacked first or I wouldn't send you. You have my word for it." He said and she nodded with a smile. That gave her some assurance if the Hokage trusted the boy so much and he was as powerful as he said he was then she was a bit nervous about it.

"Alright here is the scroll with the message, I don't hope he will read it but that is a chance so why not? Try and convince him, we need his strength in the upcoming war." He said and they all nodded.

He handed the scroll to Kurenai who kept it and all of them left one by one and he hoped that maybe he will return.

* * *

 **Forests a couple of hours outside Konoha**

* * *

Naruto was lying down on a branch with one hand and leg hanging down from the branch as he had the other hand behind his head and his eyes closed as he smiled feeling the soft breeze rushing past his hair and the leaves rustling. He loved this serenity of the forest and that was why he loved to spend some time sleeping outside in the shade of the trees. He heard a grumble in the back of his mind and then a voice spoke.

" **Hey kit you listening?"** asked Kurama and Naruto kept his eyes closed and smiled a bit. He always had Kurama as a partner no matter what.

"Yeah Kurama what is it?" he asked and the fox decided to asked the question that was bugging him from yesterday.

" **Why did you help those leaf shinobi yesterday, I thought you didn't want anything to do with them?"** he asked and Naruto was waiting for this question to come.

"I just couldn't let those creeps get their hands on that girl." He said and the fox was silent for a few moments as he spoke up again.

" **Then why didn't you leave them there after you were done with those fleas, you were different yesterday."** He said and Naruto was confused a bit.

"Different how?" he asked and the fox contemplated his answer before answering.

" **You took care of the girl, held her while she cried, tried to calm her down and even asked me to use my healing abilities to neutralize the poison she had. You even carried them back to the leaf, the one place you despise the most in the world. It's strange."** He said calmly and Naruto answered.

"Well I couldn't just let them die there in their condition and make all the work I put in to waste you know; and I just left them near the village not in the village." he said and the fox accepted the answer.

" **Then why didn't you clear your trace completely after you left, why leave a trail behind for them to follow?"** he asked and Naruto answered.

"Well it's about time the old man sent me a message which I burn and make him all the more frustrated you know? It's fun poking the old man and keep him on his toes. He must be getting lax in his old age." He said and the fox asked the question that intrigued him the most.

" **And what about the kunai you left with the girl? Why make such a promise and go out of your way just to make her feel safe?"** he asked in his calm and wise tone as Naruto remained silent feeling the breeze flow through his hair with a serene expression on his face. The fox smirked in his cage as he found the answer to all of his questions.

" **You did it for her didn't you? Taking those two creeps on, caring and soothing her when she cried, carrying her yourself while your clones took her teammates, went to the leaf village to see her off safely until the ANBU came and left your kunai for her with a promise to help. In all the years I have known you, you never care for anyone and just go on your way and do what you want but for her you are willing to be there any time when she asks. And you left that trail in the hopes that she might come."** He said wisely and calmly with a smirk as Naruto stayed silent his face with the same calm expression not saying anything as the fox's smirk widened into a smile as no denial came to his words.

" **You like her don't you?"** he asked and Naruto smiled a small smile and stayed silent as Kurama waited for his answer.

"I don't know Kurama yesterday when I saw her scared and frightened face and Itachi's hands over her and her tears from the things he was doing. I felt rage like never before, it wasn't anger; it was cold and unbridled calm rage. I would have torn him apart limb from limb if he had tried to take her again and shoved him inside that snake. And then when all was done and I saw her trembling and crying I unconsciously took her in my arms to take all her pain away. It hurts Kurama to see her like that, she had such innocent eyes when she gazed at me as I carried her in my arms. The way she smiled at the reassurance of my kunai made me feel warm on the inside like I have never felt before. When I let her go yesterday I knew she was safe but it felt like I didn't want to let her go Kurama and I left a trail so there might be a chance that she might come. I've never felt this way before Kurama; Pervy sage tried to get me to meet so many girls but I never saw anything in them that interested me but her; she's different." He said and Kurama silently heard his answer and closed his eyes as he put his head on his paws.

" **Seems like you want her to be your mate; and from what I saw yesterday she is a fine vixen for you if I say so myself."** He said with a smirk as a small blush came on Naruto's cheeks and his eye twitched.

"Ero-baka kitsune" he said in his mind and the fox chuckled as both went to sleep again. A couple of hours later the fox's eyes snapped open in his cage and he spoke.

" **Kit, looks like some people are coming. I can sense them."** He said and Naruto opened his right eye a bit and smirked.

"I know Kurama, I sensed them too. Looks like the old man doesn't want to waste any time huh?" he said and the fox nodded as he smirked.

" **Looks like your vixen is amongst them kit."** He said and Naruto blushed a bit and his eye twitched.

"She is not my vixen Ero-baka kitsune!" Naruto shouted in his mind and the fox smirked. It wasn't easy to rile him up but he had found a button he mused.

" **Sure whatever makes you feel better at night."** He said and Naruto's eye twitched dangerously as he sighed and smiled a bit again closing his eyes as he felt the breeze on his face and not really feeling the need to care about them.

* * *

 **A few minutes earlier in the forest**

* * *

The group that was going to find Naruto was jumping through the trees following the scent he left behind which was too faint for anyone to follow other than the Inuzuka dogs. Satsuki was jumping through the trees with a smile on her face thinking how she was going to meet him again and had a faint pink blush on her face as she remembered how he saved her and calmed her down taking her to the village safely. Kiba caught this and frowned, he knew she was thinking of him and didn't like it; she didn't ever look like that for him and he had been after her for so long he thought. Kurenai and Tsume too caught her expression and looked at her and then at each other and grinned knowing that the Ice princess of Konoha had a little crush on this mysterious blonde saviour.

Tsume knew that the scent had been left behind for them to be found on purpose from the way it was constantly the same strength at every point as if he was taunting them that he wanted them to find him and knew the boy was a master at stealth from the way he left the trail and the Sandaime's words were becoming all the more feasible to her now and she wanted to see this boy now. Kurenai was nervous and was imagining him to be a frightening boy with a scary face and some cold personality that probably would be quite intimidating, Hinata too was thinking the same thing and was hiding her nervousness behind her mask. Kiba was jealous of this boy who had Satsuki blushing and wanted to show him what he was made of since they were the same age and he was the rookie of the year and he couldn't be that strong; in his opinion at least. Asuma, Gai, Neji and the ANBU team with them were on their guard and were thinking of how the boy might try to intimidate them or attack them when they met and they might have to retaliate.

They suddenly stopped abruptly as Tsume held up her hand and the dogs too stopped sniffing around here and there.

"The trail ends here; he must be near somewhere." She said and they all nodded.

"Neji my youthful student activate your Byakugan and locate the boy for us." Said Gai and Neji sighed at his teacher and nodded as the veins around his eyes became well defined and his bloodline started scanning everywhere around the forest as he saw him straight ahead and his chakra was just that of a civilian and he had nearly missed him. The boy was too good at masking his chakra he mused as he deactivated the Byakugan and turned to the team.

"He is straight ahead 100 metres in that direction." He said as the ANBU team vanished to form a perimeter around the boy and they all landed in front of the tree to see Naruto in the same position as in the morning sleeping soundly as a white tiger cub was on his chest sleeping peacefully. They were all dumbfounded as they gazed at the calmly sleeping boy who looked just like a normal sixteen-year-old child just lying there peacefully. The girls all had the urge to yell KAWAIII and glomp him but stopped as they remembered the Hokage's words about him and were on guard as they all looked at each other and Kurenai decided to take the initiative.

"Umm Naruto-san?" she asked nervously as Naruto still slept peacefully with the white tiger cub on his chest not at all bothered and Kurenai tried again three times with the same reaction and her eye twitched at being ignored so easily. That damn brat was covered by high level shinobi and was sleeping soundly with a white tiger cub on his chest she thought.

"NARUTO WAKE UP!" she shouted and everyone grew nervous as one of his eyes flickered open and he groggily woke up picking up the cub and kept it on his lap as it was still sleeping peacefully there nuzzled on his lap. The whole shinobi units were on guard as he moved his arms upwards and were ready for an attack when his arms moved upwards and he…..stretched and let out a big yawn as they all face faulted. They recovered themselves from the embarrassment and saw as he rubbed his eyes and looked at them lazily and said something as they readied themselves for any kind of intimidating warning to leave when he said…..

"Yo!" he said lazily waving his hand and they all face faulted again. Kurama was laughing his ass off in the mindscape and Satsuki who hadn't been affected by any of this giggled and he smiled a little smile at her and she blushed a faint pink blush and looked down not meeting his gaze.

"Ah so we meet again kunoichi-san. I'm afraid I forgot to ask your name yesterday." He said in half happy half sleepy voice and she nodded with a smile.

"My name is Satsuki, Satsuki Uchiha." She said and he nodded with a smile as the rest of the shinobi regained their composures and stood up as they watched him curiously now.

"See Satsuki-Chan didn't I tell you we would meet again soon, looks the world is too short than I thought it was." He said with a lazy smile and she nodded her blush still present. Everyone let down their guard a little seeing he really had no intention to attack since he would have done so if he had wanted and just felt really calm around the boy. Suddenly Kiba getting annoyed at the way Satsuki was looking at him with a blush and a smile lit up his face as he started laughing and pointed a finger at him.

"Hahahaha this guy is on par with the Hokage. That has got to be the biggest joke the Hokage ever made. He wouldn't even last five minutes against Akamaru let alone me." He said smugly trying to rile him up as everyone grew nervous as Naruto brought his hand up near his mouth and Kiba was on guard for an attack when…..he let out a big yawn closing his eyes and looking up as everyone snickered at Kiba who fumed and took out a kunai and chucked it at him at full speed. Everyone was nervous as Naruto just put a finger in the hole of the hilt of the kunai and spun it around chucking it back at speeds as Kiba didn't even see when the kunai grazed his cheek and chucked itself millimetres beside his head on the tree buried to the hilt and Naruto opened his eyes gazing at the on guard shinobi lazily.

"I will assume that he was just trying to show me his skills and let it slide. Not that there is much to show anyways." He said lazily and Kiba fumed at the insult he gave him so non chalantly when Kurenai gave the dog boy a death glare.

"Kiba Inuzuka you were under orders not to provoke him. Now stand down or I will have you suspended for insubordination." She hissed and he shrunk under her gaze and nodded glaring at Naruto who wasn't even looking at him his mind focused on Satsuki who was looking anywhere but him.

" _That boy didn't even look and reversed the attack on Kiba at speeds I couldn't even see the kunai. That idiot would have been dead in the blink of an eye of he wanted to. Hokage-sama was right he is way above our league."_ All the ANBU and jounin thought in unison as they regarded the boy in a guarded manner now.

"So may I ask to what do I owe the pleasure of having so many shinobi and a team of ANBU surrounding me while I was sleeping?" he asked as all the ANBU stiffened and the jounin were wide eyed that he had known the ANBU were here the whole time. Asuma calmed himself down and smiled knowing the boy wasn't a threat like his father had said so.

"We have just come here to you and deliver a message by Hokage-sama." He said and Naruto nodded.

"Yeah the old man's messages are pretty interesting. So where is it?" he asked and Kurenai tossed him the scroll thinking if he had read those scrolls before and the Hokage was mistaken, and he saw the Hokage's official seal and used a small katon jutsu in his palm and burnt it as he dusted the ash of his hands.

"Just as interesting as the previous ones." He said non chalantly and they all sweat dropped at his lazy reply.

"Yosh you must not be so unyouthful towards a letter sent by our youthful Hokage. You must bask in the springtime of youth." Boomed Gai as he gave him a thumbs up and a sparkling smile and everyone sighed shaking their heads while Naruto was staring at him blankly. A moment later he cleaned his ear with his pinkie finger and turned to him with a lazy smile.

"Huh you say something?" he said lazily and Gai face faulted as every jounin and ANBU snickered as Gai cursed Kakashi and his infectious hip attitude.

"Well Satsuki-chan how are your injuries and that poison are you healed completely now?" he asked and she blushed as all eyes turned to their conversation and she nodded not finding her voice and he smiled.

"Well I'm glad that you are alright." He said and they all smiled at his kind reply. Kiba meanwhile was seething at being ignored and his conversation with Satsuki.

"Hey we were injured too you know." He said through gritted teeth and Naruto looked at him lazily and yawned infuriating him as he said.

"Yes I know but you were just hit unconscious with a stupid non-lethal poison and just had a concussion so I don't really see the point of asking." He said and Kiba was about to blow a gasket as he continued.

"And I'm more interested in a pretty girl such as her than you, mutt." He said lazily as Kiba's buttons were pressed and he fumed while Satsuki blushed a scarlet red and fiddled with the sleeves of her kimono.

"Why you little…" he said and was about to attack when he felt a kunai at his neck and all of their eyes widened as he whispered in his ear.

"It would be advisable to drop your kunai Inuzuka-san." He said and Kiba gulped and dropped the kunai as he puffed into smoke and Naruto smiled. 'Shadow clone' they all thought and were wondering when he made it and how he got there so fast.

"Now there is no need to be so aggressive we just came to talk." Said Neji and all but Kiba nodded.

"Well then talk I don't have many people to talk to anyways." He said and they all glanced at each other as Satsuki spoke up.

"Thank you for saving me yesterday." She said and he smiled and nodded.

"It was nothing I didn't do anything those creeps just ran off." He said waving his hand lazily and motioned for her to sit down beside him and she did so. Everyone else too sat down on the trees and gazed at each other.

"So what did you really come to talk about?" he asked in a serious tone completely different from before towards the jounin who looked at each other and nodded.

"Well Naruto-san perhaps you would be interested in coming with us to the village and maybe join our shinobi forces?" Kurenai asked hopefully and he gave her a lazy smile as they all beamed that he was going to accept when he spoke.

"No." he said simply and it took a moment for them all to absorb it as Kurenai coughed hiding her embarrassment. This kid was even more unreadable than Kakashi was what she thought.

"Well why is that Naruto-san?" asked Neji politely as all of them gazed at the boy curiously awaiting his answer.

"Oh nothing much…" he said and all of their eyebrows raised as he continued. "… I just hate that whole village and resent every shinobi in it." He said and the jounins glanced at each other thinking of a way to talk to the blonde.

"Then why did you save me?" asked Satsuki with a faint pink blush and an innocent gaze as he smiled a bit and stayed silent contemplating his answer.

"I don't know." He said in an honest voice and continued as he leaned against the tree and looked at the sky feeling the small breeze in his hair. "When those two attacked you and at that moment when Itachi was going to…" he said making Satsuki flinch and he continued. "… I just moved on my own, there was just no time to think, it was either yes or no, as simple as that and I followed my instincts." He said and she nodded as her blush turned a rosy pink and she averted her eyes as Hinata spoke up nervously.

"Naruto-san why did you leave the village?" she asked and he looked at her with a raised eyebrow and smiled making her forget her nervousness.

"I don't have to answer that to you." He said calmly and again it took her a moment to realize and absorb his answer and she turned red with embarrassment and anger as Kiba blew a gasket.

"You bastard I don't know why the hell the Hokage wants you so badly, but if you don't apologize for all the insults you have made then damn the insubordination to hell I'll make you pay." he said angrily and Naruto chuckled making them all confused and Kurenai to stop dead in her tracks as she was about to reprimand him.

"This is what passes for a shinobi of the leaf these days, getting riled up and losing control of your emotions over a few words. Man the standards must have dropped. Even Iwa shinobi have a better temper than you in front of me and believe me they hate me with a passion." he said chuckling and it angered him further but Asuma caught on to his words and decided to get some information out of him.

"I know Iwa hates Konoha but the way you say it; they hate you specifically. Is there any particular reason for it?" he asked and Naruto tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"Didn't the old man tell you who I am?" he asked and they all shook their heads as Kurenai levelled a glare at the Inuzuka who was going to voice out to show respect to the Kage and he nodded in understanding.

"Ahh so I understand, well you see they don't hate me but they hate my father and since he is dead, as soon as they see me and connect me to him they go crazy in rage." He said and all the jounins were confused as they ran their minds thinking if his father was a shinobi of their village and was hated by Iwa, then they must have seen him somewhere. They gazed at his face trying to think of who he was and their eyes widened as they realized who he was talking about. The other rookies didn't get it so Neji asked his question.

"If you don't mind my asking who was he Naruto-san and what did he do to earn such animosity with Iwa?" he asked as all the rookies gazed at him curiously while the elders just looked at him for the confirmation of their fears.

"Ahh well they have every right to hate him after all he did destroy their entire battalions by himself and killed over a thousand ninja in a single battle." He said as all of them had their breaths caught in their throats at his answer for different reasons. The rookies thought who he was and if he was lying about it while the elders tried to find their voice.

"You're his son." Gai stated in a whisper and all the rookies were stunned as they gazed at the terrified eyes of the jounins and the trembling forms of the ANBU squads behind them.

"I can't believe it; how didn't we see it?" whispered Asuma in disbelief.

"You're Naruto Namikaze, son of Minato Namikaze?" whispered Kurenai and he nodded pulling out a three pronged kunai with a smile as they all shivered as their eyes locked on to the dreaded kunai. The rookies all saw it and were confused.

"Hey who was he? And what's with the scared faces, I mean who is this Minato guy?" asked Kiba as Kurenai whispered out still staring at Naruto.

"The Fourth Hokage." She stated and all of their eyes widened as they looked at Naruto who put the kunai back and gave them all a lazy smile.

"He knows the Hiraishin, it's no wonder that the Hokage, Itachi and Orochimaru were frightened of him. So that's why he said if he was in the bingo books he would have a flee on sight order and why he wants him back so badly." All of the jounin and ANBU thought.

"Then why are you here Naruto-san, you are practically royalty in the village. Why do you live the life of a wandering shinobi?" asked Hinata and they all looked at him.

"Oh some things are not the way they are supposed to be Hyuga-san, I have said and heard enough about all of this now be done with what you came to say." He said in a tone of finality and they all gazed at each other wondering what to do having no idea at all.

"We want you to come back to the village to come and talk to the Hokage and become a shinobi of our village. You will be given anything you could ask for just come to the village once and talk to the Hokage and the council." Said Kurenai and he shook his head.

"Is that the only reason the I'm not interested." He said and they all slumped defeated as Satsuki spoke up.

"Please come to the village once." She said and he looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Why?" he asked curiously and she blushed and fiddled with her kimono trying to talk but looked down. Naruto put a finger under her chin and brought her face up to him as he gazed at her with soul piercing eyes and asked again.

"Why?" he whispered and their faces were really close as all of them were rooted to their spots looking at the conversation. She tried to think of a valid reason but only one came to her mind as she spoke without thinking and from her heart.

"For me please." She squeaked out softly and looked down as Naruto smiled and gently cupped her face with one hand softly rubbing her cheek and she blushed as she gazed at those cerulean pools.

"Alright." He said and she smiled a bit and nodded as he stood up lending her a hand that she took gratefully as they gazed at the dumbfounded group who was staring at them blankly as Naruto broke them out of their stupors.

"Well let's go I believe your mission was to escort me to the village and you have convinced me. Let's go and meet the old man then." He said and they all stood up and jumped through the branches in silence as Naruto and Satsuki kept a close distance to each other.

* * *

 _ **Author's notes : There is the next chapter. So guess what will happen next and leave your comments and suggestions for the story in the reviews that I love to read. So if you like the story and want it to continue then keep reading and hit that review button. Until next time keep reading and reviewing Ja Na ;)**_


End file.
